


Summer Rain

by mochipii



Series: Nanaba's Story [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Penetrative Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipii/pseuds/mochipii
Summary: And now, it's Mikenana sexy time!!!Please, enjoy!
Relationships: Nanaba & Mike Zacharias, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Series: Nanaba's Story [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Summer Rain

It was a hot mid summer day, but under the big trees by the creek is the opposite. The sound of of wind rustling through the leaves, the sound of water trickling down the creek is a pleasant lullaby to anyone's ears.

"Mike,"

"Hmm...?"

"Are you asleep?"

"Mmm...almost..."

Nanaba giggled at his answer.

"What...?"

"Nothing,"

"Do you want to go back now?"

"Mm...no."

She moved, following him lying down on the mat and put her head on his stomach followed by him putting his arm around her waist.

Time passed when Nanaba was awoken by the feel of hand running through her hair. She looked up to see Mike awake and petting her head.

"Good morning," he teased.

Nanaba smiled, "Time to go back, huh?"

*****

Nanaba had made frequent trip back to her village every opportunity she got to tidy up and repair her family house. Despite the grim history she had in that house, she determined to not let the past ruled her and claimed the house for her future.

This time she brought Mike along after he asked her on the progress of the house, when they were taking a break on a river on one of the expedition. She told him that he's welcomed to come and see it for himself, next time they have free time together.

Mike departed from the city a day after Nanaba because of the last minute meeting Commander Shadis made the entire officers to attend. He was really impressed when he saw the house for the first time in months. It looked like someone actually living in it. Neat lawn, living potted plants. Nanaba seemed to have added a new structure on the side of the house, by the kitchen door.

"Welcome, Squad Leader! Come in...come in," Nanaba squeal in excitement as she saw Mike at the front door.

"Sorry, I'm late." he said as he stepped inside looking around the house, "Wow, this place is amazing."

"I know, like a person actually lives here. I added bathroom at the side of the house so you don't have to go far to the outhouse during winter."

"Yeah, I saw it from outside. This is really nice. I don't mind living here," he said while looking around the house.

Nanaba froze at the statement and added, "Yeah, I don't mind you living here too."

*****

The clear sky got dark quick and suddenly they were caught in heavy rain. They had to use the mat they used to sit on the ground earlier to shield themselves from the rain until they got to her house.

Nanaba quickly started the fire once they got inside, illuminating the small house with warm glow as the rain poured outside. Mike helped her with tea and simple dinner. After dinner they sat by the fire, waiting for the rain to stopped so Mike can go back to the inn.

It's been an hour and no sign of the rain stopping.

"You can stay here tonight,"

"Can I?"

"Sure, I got extra room."

"Okay then, thank you."

*****

It's late at night and the rain hasn't stopped. It got worse, now thunders rumbling nonstop throughout the sky. A particularly loud one caused Nanaba to wake up. She's now wide awake, unable to sleep. She saw light coming from under the door and felt a little strange because at this time the fire should be out.

She wrap a shawl around her shoulder, go outside and saw Mike was awake too, sitting in the armchair by the fire. 

"Hey, can't sleep?"

"Yeah, that thunder..."

"That was a loud one," Mike stretched out his hand, "Come here,"

Nanaba took his hand and let herself be led to sit on his lap. He put his arms around her waist as she settled.

"Want some tea?" he offered.

"No," she shakes her head and curled up even more to him, resting her head on his chest with a content sigh.

Another loud thunder cracked and Nanaba jerked awake. She didn't even realized to have fallen asleep on Mike's lap. Mike tightened his arm on her waist and rubbing her legs, calming her.

"You okay?"

She sighed, "Yeah. Argh, that damned thunder..." she answered with a sleepy voice.

"You're fine with storms when we're out there,"

She huffed, "That was on duty. I had to. Now, I'm off duty and I want to relax and have some peace and quiet," defending herself.

Mike pulled her closer and sniffed her temple before placing a soft kiss that made Nanaba melt and curled up more into him. Mike kissed the top of her head and pulled her tighter on his arms.

Nanaba looked up and saw him looking at her too. She slowly ran her hand to his chest, going up until it reached the neck of his shirt. She grabbed the fabric in her fist, and pulled him down. He followed her pull and kissed her. They exchange soft kisses for a while until Mike cupped her face and kissed her deeper. Opening her lips slowly with his tongue, asking for permission. Loving the way his mustache and beard tickled her face, she lets him access into her mouth, feeling his tongue gently caressing hers. She pulled herself up, wrapping her hand around his neck, pressing herself closer to him.

When they found themselves clawing at each other's clothes, a breathless Nanaba whispered into Mike's mouth, "My room..."

Wasting no time, he carried her into her room and close the door with his foot. He gently put her on the bed and joined her, caging her between his arms. As he made his way down to kiss her, he felt her spread her legs, so he adjusted his position accordingly. He tilted her head a little so he can kiss her neck, while his other hand ran down her sides, her thigh and went back up several times until it went down again to push her sleep dress up to the waist. Nanaba helped him by raising her hip up a little bit, letting him bunching it up on her waist, while her bent knees rubbing along his side.

Mike ran his warm palm along her outer thigh, following the rhythm set by her leg. His mouth now sucking on where her pulse pumping, drawing a variety of sounds from her. She could feel him smiling against her skin. She grabbed his hair, asking, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Staring at her dead in the eyes he replied, "Aren't you?" and kissed her hard before she could answer.

As their kiss continued, Mike's hand went inside her sleep dress to cup her breast. Giving it several gentle squeeze until he felt Nanaba's nails clawing on his back, wrinkling the material of the shirt. He stopped kissing her mouth and moved to her neck, licking the entire column in one long swipe until he settled once more on that spot under her ear, behind the jaw, sucking on the warm skin.

The formerly cold room felt warmer now, Mike knelt up and went on to remove his shirt. Nanaba unconsciously let out a gasp that made Mike laughed, "Why? never seen a man shirtless before?"

She hated herself for giving such a reaction without realizing it. Surely she'd seen him or other men shirtless before. Most of the male soldiers like to strip their shirts when they use the water barrel meant for the horses and doused themselves down with water after an expedition or training outside to cool down. Seeing him shirtless this close is really something she never thought would experience. He is, a physically beautiful man. Before she could fully recovered, he bent down and pulled her sleep dress up and off of her, "I don't want to be the only one shirtless in this room," and tossed the garment to the floor along with his shirt.

Feeling exposed, Nanaba instinctively raised her hands to cover her chest. Mike saw that and gently pried them open, "Please don't. I want to see you." 

Leaning down, he took one breast to his mouth, sucking at the nipple until she squirmed under him and moaned loud. He got up and ran his hands down her front. Leaving hot trails along her skin. Flinging one leg up his shoulder he started to gave tiny kisses along her calf, slowly moving down to the back of the knee. He stayed there for a while, lapping and nipping at the soft skin while his finger tips running light touches throughout her thigh. It made her shivers, it made her curled her toes and clawed at his pants, overwhelmed by the sensation.

"Patience, darling," Mike said, making a descend to her center, kissing his way down. Making her clawed harder to his leg. Mike's getting closer and closer to her crotch, kissing and making several stops to nibble on the skin,

"Mike..." gasped Nanaba as he finally arrived on the junction of her thigh. Holding both legs open, he breathed in deeply into her crotch through her panties, nosing at the center, teasing the area with his tongue. She grabbed his hair to make him stop but her feet were planted firmly on his back, not really sure what she wanted or doing, she laid there panting hard.

Mike went on to rubbed her stomach and hip to make her relax. She let out to a deep sigh, running her hands over his forearm, enjoying the touch. When her panties are soaked with his saliva, he slid them to the side and licked her center that earned him another hip roll from her. He lapped on her inner folds, sticking his tongue deeper, caressing her walls. Her nails grazing deep through his skin, he knew would leave marks in the morning. When she felt his fingers sliding into the waistband, she helped him by raising her hip so he could pulled the garment off of her.

She saw him nodded at her nude form and teased back, "Why? never seen a woman naked before?"

Holding back a smile, he huffed, "No. I've never seen YOU naked before," then going back in for a kiss. She immediately put her legs around his waist pulling him closer feeling the bulge over his pants. Experimentally she rolled her hips and when he grunts, she smiled and bit his lip.

Mike broke their kiss and stood up to remove his pants, Nanaba watched him undress and almost choked at the sight his half hard cock bounced when he finally removed his boxer brief. "See anything you like?" he winked. 

That made Nanaba laugh, she reached out to her bedside drawer and took out a condom, showing it to him and put it back on top of it. He chuckled and sat back down between her legs. Pulling her closer to him so he can continue eating her out until he can taste her slick making a steady flow to his mouth.

He left her cunt to whispered in her ear, "You like that?" and gave her neck another nipping.

"Hmm...very much..." rolling her hip up twice, rubbing her cunt to his cock.

The movement made Mike gasped, "Nana..."

Moving his head from her neck, she kissed him hard, invading his mouth with her tongue. Mike's hand moved to her now soaked cunt, running his fingers to the outer lips, under the folds, collecting the slick and spreading the wetness around the area and his fingers.

Nanaba spread her legs further as she felt his finger on her entrance, circling, making a slow press inside. He can hear her gasping as his finger glide in, immediately stopped after it passed the first knuckles. He looked down to her and continue when she gave a nod.

Mike obeyed and pushed his finger deeper, feeling her walls clenching and unclenching his fingers, adjusting herself to him. When he felt her relaxed, he moved his finger around feeling her inner wall and started a slow pumping motion.

He's back in between her legs and his mouth wasted no time in licking her clit. Lapping at the little nub while his fingers massaging her from the inside. Experimentally, he added a second finger, pushing it slowly to her entrance, stopping whenever he felt her winced, continuing when she's relaxed again. He knew his size and Nanaba felt so tight in his fingers, that's why he had to prepared her properly for him.

The room full of the sound of Nanaba's heavy breathing, pleading now, "Mike, please..."

Mike locked eyes with glassy eyed Nanaba, "Please be patient, Nana. I need to prepare you," and kissed her inner thigh softly. 

He had three fingers in her now. Moving around the fingers, he finally felt she's open enough for him. He got up to take the condom from the bedside table, ripping the wrapper with his teeth and rolled it down. He gave one kiss to her before going back down, lining his cock to her entrance. Rubbing himself around her center, he made sure he's well coated with her slick before he can slide in.

"Mike..." Nanaba pleaded again.

He smiled and slowly pressed inside, letting out a sigh of relief when the head went in smoothly. He leaned forward covering her under him and making a slow, short push inside her, stopping a little at a time before going in deeper whenever he felt her relaxed against him. He payed attention on her facial expression, prepared to stop whenever she showed any discomfort on her face.

"Breathe, Nana," he reminded her.

"You're...I should've known that you are.... but, you're...big," Nanaba stammered.

Mike laughed, "I'm sorry, darling," nosing at her neck to relaxed her.

"I... it's not that I'm... complaining," she added.

"I know you're not. Thank you," he laughed and kissed her again.

Feeling that he's completely inside her now, he stayed there for a moment, getting her accustomed to him. "Nana, I'm going to start to move, okay?"

Nanaba took a deep breath and nodded.

"Relax for me?" 

She nodded again, then she felt it. Him, moving inside her. Short and slow, he's getting her used to the movement while his hands roamed her body, making comfortable touches to every inch of her skin. Soon, his movement was picking up speed, it's long and faster now while still keeping an eye on her face, making sure she's not in any kind of pain. 

His thrust are getting aggressive as his hands continuously worshipping her body, distracting her from his intrusion to her body

"You're beautiful, Nana," he praised her. Nanaba let out a whimper at his praise. She threw her legs around his waist, holding him there closer and from the way he glided in and out now, he knew, she's enjoying this.

The room is filled with wet sloppy sound of their coupling, their heavy breathing, their cry of pleasure and their kisses.

Mike introduced his thumb back to her clit, making her jerked and yelped in surprise. He matched the rhythm of his thumb with his thrusting, earning him another hip roll and a squeeze from her. Mike smiled at her reaction. She liked it.

Things started to feel overwhelming and her nails are now clawing him everywhere. He increased his thrusting and thumb movement as Nanaba started to talking incoherently, a series of 'nos' and 'yesses', 'stops' and 'don't stops' keep flowing from her lips. He could feel she's getting closer by the way she's gripping him hard, "Come anytime you want, Nana,"

His encouraging soft voice in her ear undo her. Arching her hip high, she came with a loud cry, fingers dug deep on his back. He held on to her tightly as he too, still chasing his own release. He finally came with a low grunt and a bite to the junction of her neck.

They held each other, slowly coming down from their highs. Mike made a soothing lap to her skin where he bit earlier, Nanaba whimpered at every touch he made, feeling oversensitive. He sushed her with more kisses to her temple, her neck, her cheek. She turned her head slowly and caught one kiss from his mouth.

"You okay?" he asked when they broke for air.

Smiling wide she answered, "Never better," and pulled him down for another kiss.

*****

Watching her sound asleep made Mike wished they could stay like this forever, living in this little village, in this little house. Living here with her until they are old. Oblivious of the cruel world outside the wall, of the titans, of the fights, of the deaths.

His thought was interrupted by her stirring awake. 

"Is it morning yet?" she asked sleepily.

"The rooster's been crowing for a while since I woke up," he answered while caressing her hair.

"Hmm...good morning," she greeted him, stretching her arm up.

"Good morning," he greeted by lying back down hugging her from behind. Tucking his face on the crook of her neck, right where he bit her last night.

"Sorry about this," he kissed the still red spot.

"That tickles," she giggled and put her arms over his. Seeing that the forearm full with red scratch mark, she apologized, "I'm sorry about this too,"

Mike laughed, "If anyone asked, I'll tell them a cat scratch me,"

Nanaba laughed with him and turned around. Running her fingers to his cheek, "What cat?"

He took her hand, kissed every single fingers, "A. Very. Pretty. Cat."

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Seven stories for Nanaba.
> 
> I'm going to end the series here.
> 
> It fits with her name (nana = 7 in Japanese).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading the series.


End file.
